


Crying Violin

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Depression, F/M, Sayaka suffers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Kudos: 2





	Crying Violin

Sayaka Miki, 2nd year Obelisk Blue and Magical Girl.

She suffered from depression and having her heartbroken by her childhood crush, Kyosuke and now she transferred to Duel Academy to get away from it all with the help of antidepressants and therapy before transfer.

She doesn’t duel much but she is a master at playing the violin all the time, she would be seen with the violin playing loud on the roof of the Slifer dorm or the top of Duel Academy.

She would play songs she would know and began to cry, no one would know why she cries at times but they feel everytime she played, they feel so much despair and pain from her.

Except one, Jesse Anderson, he adored the music coming from the violin she played as much as he loved her but he never got the chance to say his feelings to her, not after being saved from a witch or when they were alone.

Each time he opened his mouth, he couldn’t find the right words to speak or shout whenever she got hurt badly from a duel monster from the time they were stuck in the different dimension from their supply run for Blair.

Jim could tell that she was suffering after making a promise that she would never regret becoming a magical girl after seeing the amount of blood she spilled from attacking the duel monsters.

And her final words had struck them all….

“I guess I really am the stupid one….” 


End file.
